


kiss me with your fist (it's all right)

by goldtreesilvertree, mothwrites



Series: something enchanting, something deadly (wolf 359 fantasy au) [2]
Category: Wolf 359 (Radio)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Dom/sub Undertones, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Porn With Plot, Trans Character, trans Jacobi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-03 19:24:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11538849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldtreesilvertree/pseuds/goldtreesilvertree, https://archiveofourown.org/users/mothwrites/pseuds/mothwrites
Summary: Additional scenes (lovingly referred to as 'porn codas') for 'something enchanting, something deadly' (written by mothwrites).





	1. even angels have their wicked schemes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This first coda is Kepler/Jacobi, and is explicit from the get-go, folks. Takes place just after Chapter 4 (iii: what kind of man loves like this). Written by mothwrites.

“You’re _perfect_ ,” Kepler crooned in his ear, voice softer and more loving than it ever usually was. He got like this, when he thought Jacobi was straining too hard on his leash, spinning praise and condescending little compliments about his obedience and eagerness to please. Jacobi tried not to fall for it, but he did, every time. “I know, I know, I’ve been neglecting you, haven’t I?” Kepler continued, trailing a hand over the soft skin at the hollow of his throat as Jacobi’s breathing got heavier. “I don’t like to, angel.”

 _Bullshit,_ Jacobi wanted to say, but could only gasp and moan as Kepler continued to keep him on the edge, never speeding up, never going _quite_ hard enough to let him break. _You love me like this, touch-starved and desperate._ “Sir,” he moaned, hands scrabbling at his sides and twisting the sheets in his fists in an effort not to touch himself, since he’d been ordered not to. Kepler’s hand left his throat and his thrusts stilled. _Damn._

“Now, now,” he tutted, with distinct amusement in his voice. “Patience is a virtue, Daniel.”

 _Oh, fuck you._ “Please,” he said with some reluctance, looking up at the colonel through his lashes. _Fuck you, just let me come._ “Please, sir. Colonel. _Warren_ -”

“Hands above your head,” Kepler said, that smug grin still on his face. Jacobi complied immediately, and a hand clamped down on his wrists. He stretched out like a cat on the bed, shivering pleasantly as Kepler ran his other hand down his side, skimming over his ribs and hipbones. He started to move inside him again, a little faster this time. Jacobi’s eyes fell closed.

“Are you imagining I’m him?” Kepler asked, smirk evident in his voice. “The prince?”

Jacobi gasped at a particularly sharp thrust. “Of - of _course_ not.”

“I don’t mind, you know. Is he sweet to you? Do you like the _power_ you have over him?”

 _No. I’m not like you._ “I’m not thinking about him _,_ ” he stressed again, and it was true at that moment. “Oh, fuck, _right there, please -_ “

For a horrible moment, he thought Kepler might stop again, and wondered how he’d stop himself from sobbing. But Kepler only laughed and sped up, leaning down to kiss him roughly as he slammed into him at a pace Jacobi much preferred. His hands - one steel, one magic, both holding more power than Kepler ever could - stayed obediently still under his grip. He focused on the feel of the hand on his wrists; of the teeth on his neck, on the fast, stuttering thrusts as Kepler started to lose control, knowing he’d have to come like _this_ if he wanted to come at all. He could do it. He could do anything under the right orders. Stay still. Come on command. Not think of the prince - _damn it._

“ _Angel_ ,” Kepler growled into his neck, and Jacobi knew he had only moments. He was _so_ close. He turned his head and nosed downwards, angling for a kiss. Kepler obliged, and as he timed a particularly rough thrust with a bite to his lip, drawing blood, the fire under Jacobi’s skin went white-hot and he came with a gasp that Kepler swallowed.

“That’s it,” Kepler murmured, still going. Jacobi spasmed around him; over-stimulated, but content. “So _pretty._ Mmm - Daniel - _fuck_ -” he finished with a groan, and stayed still inside him for a moment. After a while his hand left Jacobi’s wrists, and he reached down to brush his lips with his thumb. “Beautiful,” he said, and Jacobi didn’t need to restrain himself from preening at the compliment, because he was too busy trying to catch his breath. The flame of devotion that had been in his heart for years glowed a little brighter after the days of uncertainty, and he smiled up at his colonel. Kepler returned it, clearly admiring how utterly debauched he looked splayed out beneath him. For a moment, Jacobi thought everything might go back to how it was. He felt a weight lift from his shoulders.

“I’m sure your prince would give away his kingdom to see you like this,” Kepler laughed, sliding out and getting up. “Clean yourself up, then get out.”

 _Fuck you._ The weight returned, and settled in his stomach. “Of course,” he said.

 


	2. kiss me like you mean it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I kind of need you to fuck me through the mattress, darling."
> 
> Jacobi and Eiffel are reunited. Their relationship has a few kinks to work through.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> inspired by this tweet i wrote as a joke
> 
> jacoffel in the sesd sequels:  
> "am i better in bed than kepler"  
> "... i love you so much more"  
> "that wasn't the question"

There are times, when they’re in bed together, when Eiffel knows Jacobi is angling for something a little… _more_. Something he’s not sure he can give.

 

“I’m not going to break,” Daniel murmurs into the crook of his neck, as Eiffel fucks up into him. It’s slow and sweet and _perfect_ \- for him, anyway. Daniel keeps fixing him with this pleading stare that he _knows_ translates to “hurt me”, and he just… can’t. Not after everything he’s learned, everything he’s wormed out of his reluctant partner about the man he used to serve, and love.

 

“Not yet,” Eiffel says, making him laugh. He speeds up a little and they finish together, sweaty and content and reunited in each other’s arms for the first time in months. Daniel, being built differently, has more stamina. After a few moments he starts to play idly with Eiffel’s cock as they lie back on the mattress together.

 

“You’re insatiable, you know that?” Eiffel grumbles, but he’s far from actually annoyed. Daniel smirks and leans up to kiss him, before settling back down obediently on his chest. That _obedience_ stings him - not because he doesn’t find it attractive, but because he _does_.

 

“You know,” Daniel says after a while, voice husky, “you’re so _sweet_ , Doug.”

 

Eiffel smiles, but it doesn’t feel like a compliment. “But?” he asks pointedly.

 

“But…” Daniel agrees, still tracing circles on Eiffel’s chest with the finger of his flesh-and-bone hand, (the steel one having been discarded hours previously), “but it’s been _months_ and I kind of need you to fuck me through the mattress, darling.”

 

Eiffel swallows, and tries not to think about how interested his cock is in the idea.

 

“If that’s something you’re agreeable too,” Jacobi continues, almost comically professional, and then gasps deliciously as Eiffel flips them both over. “Yeah, that’s the spirit.”

 

“Are you asking me to treat you like _he_ did?” Eiffel asks. “Because I can’t do that, Daniel.”

 

“Why’d you have to -” Daniel sighs, wiggling comfortably underneath him like a cat in the sun. “No. I don’t mean that.”

 

“Was he better at this than me?” Eiffel asks. He sounds harsh to his own ears, but that’s what his lover wants, right?

 

“You’re different,” Jacobi argues back. “I _love_ you. I just want you to stop treating me like I’m made of glass, and, you know, fuck me like you mean it.” He stares up at him, challenging, and then follows Eiffel as he sits up. He’s dragged into a rough kiss and grins into it. “You’re not him,” Daniel says, in between kisses. “I don’t _want_ you to be.”

 

“Good,” Eiffel says, and it’s like a weight has been lifted as he attaches his mouth to the crook of Daniel’s neck and bites down, _hard_. The moan he gets in response is more than enough to tell him that he’s on the right track.

 

“But look,” Jacobi says, pulling away and fixing him with a deadly serious stare. “There is one thing you do better than anyone else I’ve ever met.”

 

Eiffel’s face softens; he smiles, ready to be told he’s the best friend, or the best at caring, at being faithful and supportive -

 

“You eat cunt like a fucking _champion_ ,” Jacobi promises, and barely has time to smirk before Eiffel bursts out laughing and pushes him back down onto the mattress.

 


End file.
